Under the Wraps
by whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: A Stendy oneshot set during the gender wars in the season twenty.


**Under the Wraps.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the girls' mass breakup with their respective boyfriends. Gender wars were still going on in the South Park elementary, but not to the extremes of previous weeks.

Despite the shut down of the Troll Trace and the disappearance of Skankhunt42, the dire mood had still been lingering between the girls and boys, but everyone tried to move on with their lives as best as they could and focus on their usual school work, friendships and extracurricular activities.

Skankhunt42's actions had caused trouble left and right. Many relationships were broken as a result of the persistent troll's actions, including the one between Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy was still extremely upset by the fact that she was forced to break up with her boyfriend, as hers and Stan's relationship had been doing really well at that time.

But, she didn't want to be considered a traitor by her friends, so she did what she felt was the most obvious thing to do in that situation.

Unwillingly, Wendy pushed her feelings for her boyfriend aside, but quickly regretted doing so. Her hands were shaky and tears fell from her eyes as she was writing her breakup note to Stan. She truly didn't want to break up with him for the second time, but standing up to the boys was one thing all the girls in her class were ready to do and for the very first time in a while, Wendy succumbed herself to peer pressure.

But one thing hadn't changed at all.

Stan's and Wendy's feelings for one another were still far too obvious for them not to be together, despite the potential danger of them both being labeled as traitors by their respective gender groups.

But, unbeknownst to everyone, Stan and Wendy managed to patch things up and didn't need the help of either Bill's to get them back together. And even better, Butters wasn't doing his whole "pressing pickle" crap to disrupt them once again.

Everything happened about four weeks after the mass breakup.

During the recess, Stan and Wendy decided to patch things up. Of course, they had to come up with a plan of how to sneak out to the janitor's room without their friends noticing their absence. The ex-boyfriend and girlfriend snuck together inside the janitor's room and talked about everything.

Stan apologized to Wendy for not trying harder about stopping the troll, while she explained the whole backstory of the mass breakup and apologized for breaking up with him, again.

After pouring their hearts out to one another, Stan squeezed the life out of Wendy and they even managed to share two tender, innocent kisses on the lips. Wendy was in absolute delight that Stan didn't coat her in his vomit, but it had truly been a while since his last barfing episode involved his girlfriend.

They both decided to keep their relationship as secretive as they possibly could, which meant absolutely zero physical contact with one another in school, not even a quick glance. Ignoring each other at the school hallway and during their classes had been incredibly tough for both of them, but they both knew that in the near future they wouldn't need to ignore each other anymore.

* * *

Wendy couldn't sleep. Well, she couldn't fall asleep, to be precise.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint what was keeping her wide awake on a Wednesday night, when she was supposed to be in deep slumber.

Rolling over on her side and rubbing her weary eyes, Wendy picked up her phone from the nightstand next to her bed, wincing slightly as the light blasting from her mobile phone screen hit her eyeballs.

"Fuck..", she cursed under her breath.

Contemplating whether she should try and fall asleep again or do something else until she felt exhausted, Wendy unlocked her phone and opened her messages. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth went slightly agape upon noticing that Stan sent her a message a few minutes ago.

_'You up?'_

Smiling softly to herself, Wendy immediately typed out a response and hit enter.

_'Can't sleep. Wanna talk or something?'_

Not even fifteen seconds later, a new message from Stan popped up in her message box.

_'How about we meet outside, at that park close to your house.'_

_'Stan, we have school tomorrow. I can't just sneak out of my house at 10:30 PM!'_

_'Please, babe. Do it for me?'_

Wendy hadn't really been in the mood to argue with her boyfriend anyway. Her mind was telling her to politely decline Stan's invitation, but her heart kept on telling her the exact opposite.

_At least for once she could listen to her heart, right?_

_'Fine, you win. See you in fifteen minutes, don't be late!'_

Biting down on her lip, the raven haired girl placed her phone on the nightstand and removed the warm covers off her body. She quickly got out of her long-sleeved pajama top and bottoms, replacing them with a thicker sweatshirt and a pair of yellow sweatpants.

Grabbing her phone, she slowly darted downstairs and made sure that her parents didn't wake up and freak out about their daughter not being in her bedroom.

Wendy quickly grabbed her light purple jacket, placed her pink beret on her head and slipped on her warm black boots. She twisted the door knob of the front door, slowly exited out of her house and made a beeline towards the park.

The closer she was approaching the park, the more she felt her smile becoming bigger.

* * *

Leaning against the park fence, Stan was patiently waiting for his girlfriend to show up. He quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his usual brown jacket, tapping his foot nervously. He also wore his red poof ball hat, covering up his messy black hair.

Suddenly, Stan turned around on the spot upon hearing a very familiar sweet voice behind him.

"How do you always manage to convince me into doing these things?", Stan could feel a giant grin spreading across his face, as Wendy walked up to him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Of course, Stan couldn't go a second without teasing his girlfriend, no matter how much he knew it would annoy her. "Because you love me, oh so much?", Stan teased, stepping closer to Wendy and pinching the tip of her nose playfully.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Wendy rolled her eyes. She was desperately trying to ignore the faint blush that formed in her cheeks. "Of course, Stanley.''

''What's up with you?"

"I couldn't sleep.'', he said. ''I was hoping you were probably up, so I guess it truly is my lucky day. Or night, should I say.", Stan continued, smiling softly at his girlfriend.

"You indeed are one lucky bastard, because otherwise I would've been asleep by now.", she stuck her tongue out at Stan, eventually dropping her arms to her sides.

"And what is keeping you up tonight?", Stan said as he walked over to a bench and sat down, gesturing to Wendy to sit down beside him.

"I honestly don't even know. I think my brain decided to purposely mess with me tonight.", Wendy rolled her eyes, before she plonked herself down next to Stan and snuggled up to him.

"This whole gender war crap, I just want it to be over already.", Stan could feel Wendy's voice becoming lower and slightly cracked. He shifted himself against the bench, allowing his girlfriend to drop her head on his shoulder.

"We will be okay, babe. Once this whole gender war shit show ends, we will be able to date properly and not meet up in crazy hours like this, facing a potential threat of our parents going fucking crazy over where we are.", Stan said, glancing over to Wendy and giving her a small, affectionate smile.

"I guess then you'll be able to parade me around again. You know, just like in the good old days.", Wendy pondered, lifting her head from Stan's shoulder.

Stan gazed into Wendy's gorgeous eyes, before he leaned in and softly pecked her on the lips twice. She closed her eyes tightly and simply enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Stan once again, giggling in between their kisses.

A few minutes later, Stan reluctantly pulled away from his raven haired girlfriend and pecked her gently on the cheek.

"You haven't puked on me!", Wendy chirped happily, as Stan chuckled at his raven haired girlfriend and gently laced their fingers together.

"Well, puking has been under control for some time now.", he admitted, smirking at Wendy.

"Hmm, I got used to you puking on me almost every time I would touch you. I guess I will just have to get used to you not dousing me in your vomit all the time.", Wendy giggled, as Stan pulled her into his warm embrace.

As he pulled away from their hug, Wendy suddenly brushed her lips against Stan's and smiled at him gently, before pressing her lips against his once again. Stan's bright blue eyes widened in surprise, but he soon allowed himself to properly kiss his girlfriend back. Their lips moved together in a soft, synchronized fashion, until Stan suddenly pulled away from Wendy and held his hand over his mouth, gulping down the nasty taste of vomit.

"Do you have to puke?", Wendy asked.

Swallowing down a nasty chunk in his throat, Stan coughed once more and smiled at his girlfriend. "Nothing can stop me from pecking your lips, you know.", he teased, before Wendy grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into another sweet kiss.

"I guess meeting you here at almost eleven PM wasn't such a bad idea after all. This can also be our another little secret.", Stan replied, beaming at his girlfriend.

"Well, I suppose it can.", Wendy grinned back at Stan, entwining their fingers once again.

"As well as our relationship. That's a much better secret and one secret we can keep to ourselves, no matter for how long this gender war will go on."


End file.
